


Oops

by StutteryPrince



Series: Not So Bad Yourself [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Big Brother Ernesto To The Rescue, Enid's only featured in a flashback and on camera, Raymond has a crush on Enid and panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “There she is!”Like always, she was lazing away at the counter, her feet propped up and her phone in hand. He glared at her, trying to tell himself he hated her and that he wanted to destroy her. It seemed to be working for a moment before something suddenly caught her attention and she flipped into the counter, roundhouse kicking and sending a fireball flying at something he couldn't see. Raymond felt his face growing warm watching her shout at whatever had upset her, before she tittered and adopted that smug look. As she plopped back down in her chair, Raymond looked away, shaking as he clutched his hair.“No no no no no no…!”





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I started this as a joke at first, but then I accidentally started liking the ship of Raymond/Enid so *shrugs*
> 
> Want to talk to the one and only Prince of Panache? Go here: https://ask-the-prince-of-panache.tumblr.com/

Raymond’s leg bounced as he sat on the couch, the remote in a death grip in his hand as he stared at the TV rather than watching it. They had just got back from a fight at the plaza and while his siblings had already rebooted and taken to milling about the house, but he had simply sat himself down and told them he’d reboot in an hour or two. He had intended to just watch TV and take his mind of yet another crushing loss, but his attention had other plans.

 

Despite his best efforts, Raymond’s attention shifted back to the battle. For some reason, he had insisted on going against that purple haired girl the moment they landed. He ran at her before they even got their intro finished, aiming his cannon at her and firing. He had paid little heed to his siblings scrambling to get into fighting position against the remaining two heroes.

 

She was a worthy opponent, that girl. She could easily put him on his ass and had done so several times during the fight, but he had successfully knocked her down at least once. He remembered striking her and putting her on the ground, but not being fast enough to sink his claws into her she disappeared with a stump left in her place. He readied his cannon as he looked around, but his attention shifted upwards at the sound of a sharp whistle. Immediately, he rolled away to dodge the oncoming fire balls launched at him from her up above. He had grown accustomed to this from their first battle and the moment he got his feet under him, he opened his chest and fired his dodgeball brigade.

 

Unfortunately, or so he’d been telling himself so, she had become accustomed as well.

 

Raymond watched with wide eyes as she spun in midair, sending out a line of fire that sent his dodgeballs flying right back at him. He couldn’t even move, stunned to immobility, but the feeling of the dodgeballs striking him brought him back. Raymond raised his arms to protect him, peeking out from behind them to see her falling before he was suddenly crushed under her boot.

 

He wheezed before he looked up at her, his eyes filled with what he hoped was scorn. She looked down at him with that cute, smug face before she-

 

“Wait.  _ Cute!?” _

 

Raymond bought his knees up to his chest, burying his face against them and screaming. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

 

He'd be lying if he had he wasn't blushing when she stomped on his chest, his eyes lingering on her strong legs a lot longer than he had intended. She was just so powerful and that  _ attitude _ was another thing all together! She was so sassy, but so cold at the same time, always ready to fling insults at him before smirking.

 

Raymond sighed dreamily as he stared out into space, before he suddenly snapped back into reality and shook his head.

 

“No no no! This can't be happening! I can't be having these feelings, this has to be some kind of mistake!”

 

Raymond pulled down a panel on his chest, revealing a red button that read “REBOOT” in bright pink letters. He hesitated for a moment before pressing it, sending his parts scattering as he exploded. 

 

As his AI was downloaded into the next available model and he blinked back online, Raymond let out a shaky sigh to try and calm himself. Once his AI was completely transferred into the new model, he hopped off the table and marched over to the camera wall with pure determination coursing through him. He looked at the screens before him, each one hooked up to a different camera in stores and around the plaza. Where was she? Where was she?

 

“There she is!”

 

Like always, she was lazing away at the counter, her feet propped up and her phone in hand. He glared at her, trying to tell himself he hated her and that he wanted to destroy her. It seemed to be working for a moment before something suddenly caught her attention and she flipped into the counter, roundhouse kicking and sending a fireball flying at something he couldn't see. Raymond felt his face growing warm watching her shout at whatever had upset her, before she tittered and adopted that smug look. As she plopped back down in her chair, Raymond looked away, shaking as he clutched his hair.

 

“No no no no no no…!”

 

Raymond took off running, looking for a certain robot he knew could help. He needed to talk to someone and since he knew  _ father _ wasn't going to be of much help, he had to go to the best best thing.

 

Ernesto jumped when Raymond suddenly ran by, calling out to the younger bot with concern in his voice. Raymond nearly tripped over himself in an effort to stop, turning back around and rushing into the kitchen.

 

“You alright, sport?”

 

Ernesto watched as Raymond suddenly became bashful, clicking the tips of his claws together as he averted his gaze. Without saying a word, Ernesto simply gestured to the seat in front of him and Raymond sat down. They sat in silence, the only noise being Ernesto’s calculator as he crushed numbers for the business. Raymond easily found comfort in the noise, being reminded that it was just him and Ernesto right now, no threat of father. Ernesto almost seemed to be doing it rhythmically, playing a song with the clicks of the buttons.

 

“Are you...playing 'Take Me Out To The Ballgame?’”

 

“About time you noticed.”

 

They both laughed, Ernesto setting aside his work and leaning forward. 

 

“Something you wanted to talk about, sport?”

 

“Um, yes, actually…” Raymond pulled into himself a little, debating with himself. “But you can't tell anybody. Okay?”

 

“I promise. No one will know but you and me.”

 

Raymond nodded before taking a breath to calm himself.

 

“I think I have a crush on someone.”

 

Ernesto's eye widened for a moment before he chuckled, reaching over the table to ruffle Raymond's hair.

 

“Is that what you were so shy about? Raymond, that's completely normal for a robot your age.”

 

Raymond perked up at hearing this, watching as Ernesto stood up his mug in hand and walked over to the coffee maker.

 

“Did you ever have a crush on anyone, older brother,” Raymond asked, causing Ernesto to blush and cough into his hand.

 

“Maybe once or twice when I was younger,” he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee before turning to look at Raymond and lean against the counter. “But we aren't talking about me right now. Tell me, who does my little brother have a crush on?”

 

Raymond suddenly went quiet, looking left and right for any sign of anyone else. Once he was sure no one was coming and Ernesto would be the only one to hear, he locked his fingers together and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Enid...the purple haired girl from the Plaza?”

 

The only thing that broke the following silence was the sound of Ernesto's mug shattering against the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more.
> 
> Want to talk to the one and only Prince of Panache? Go here: https://ask-the-prince-of-panache.tumblr.com/


End file.
